monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fa-li-la-li-lies
Monster High: Eternal Goodbyes, Season 2, holiday episode: Holi shows up at Monster High and makes a big impression during the holiday. Summary Spectra, Operetta, and Ghoulia are in the auditorium helping set up for the Holiday Concert. Operetta says she is honored to be singing the solo during the performance. Spectra tells her she'll do wonderful and Operetta says she hopes so then coughs. Operetta walks over to Brian who asks her if she'll be okay with her cough. Operetta says she's fine and walks away. Outside a flash of light and Holi Claus materializes in a flurry of snow. She smiles and says she's made it. She walks inside and looks around. Spectra floats up to her and asks who she is. Holi tells her who she is and says she just wanted to see the school for herself. Ghoulia comes up and asks if Spectra can come help with more preparations. Holi comes with them to see the show. Operetta is up on stage practicing her solo in between her coughs. Spectra tells her that she can't go on and Ghoulia asks who can replace her. Holi says she has a great singing voice, then sings a few lines of a song. Everyone is shocked and happily give her the solo. Holi steals the show and gives an encore performance. After the show everyone is called outside for a surprise. Everyone greets Ellviot who says he's back to take Holi home. Holi looks out the window and gasps in shock. She removes her scarf and touches a glowing crystal necklace. Suddenly the snow around the school swirls and when it clears the entire school is covered in ice with the students stuck outside. Everyone wonders what's going on when a giant ice replica of Holi's face appears at the top of the school. She says that she's never coming out and going home. Ellviot yells for her to come out but the face disappears. Spectra asks why she doesn't want to go home and Ellviot explains that she has to take over her uncle Jack Frost's duties for the year. Spectra says she can go in a convince her to let every one in. She floats in through the ice to find Holi. Spectra finds Holi in the main hallway looking at the decorations and presents for the annual toy drive. Spectra asks why she doesn't want to go home. Holi says she doesn't want the responsibility. Spectra says she feels responsibility from the school to report on the gossip at school. She says that even though she's nervous she still does it cause after the trouble it fells good and people enjoy it. Holi says she likes giving people joy just like her father. Spectra says it's just like that. Holi smiles and agrees. She then touches the crystal again and the ice around the school melts. Everyone comes running in and Ellviot runs up to Holi. He thanks Spectra and asks Holi if she's ready. Holi says she is, but on one condition: he helps her travel to fufill her duties. Ellviot happily agrees and the two walk out of the school. They climb into a sleigh being pulled by two reindeer and set of for the North Pole while everyone cheers and waves goodbye. Category:Webisode